Harry Potter and the Protectors of Yin
by Arien Llethmiel
Summary: This is my first story. Please read and review! Harry deals with the death of his godfather. A mysterious girl moves to Privet Drive. (I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. Just to be clear)
1. Changes on Privet Drive

Chapter One: Changes on Privet Drive

The first thing that Harry heard on Sunday morning was his aunt, screeching in her high voice at him to get up. It took him back to the days of his life in the cupboard under the stairs.

"I'm up already," he yelled back at her through the door.

He heard her mumbling to herself as she went down the stairs. _Only a three weeks left,_Harry thought. In three weeks he would be getting ready to leave for Platform nine and three quarters. In three weeks he would be seeing his friends again, and boarding the Hogwarts Express. The reason why Harry had not seen his best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley all summer was still a bit of a mystery to Harry. He knew as long as he stayed in his Uncle and Aunt's house nothing could get him. And there were definitely things in the world that wanted to get him. But that still didn't explain Ron and Hermione's absence.

"Will you get UP? Now!" He had not heard his Aunt climbing back up the stairs.

Harry's ponderings were interrupted once again. He sighed deeply. _Only three weeks left._

Downstairs in the kitchen things were just as usual. Dudley was grumpily chewing his celery, and Uncle Vernon was munching lettuce while reading the morning's newspaper. Aunt Petunia was bustling around the kitchen, cleaning feverishly. Harry sat down and sighed when she placed a single carrot stick in front of him. Dudley's diet hadn't gone as well as planned last year and the Smelting's school nurse had ordered another summer of starvation.

"There's no use turning your nose up at it, it's all you're getting," Aunt Petunia snapped.

The events of the previous summer hadn't changed her opinion of him in the least. The worst part of Harry's summer however, was when the Dursley's received a letter from Dumbledore explaining the death of Harry's godfather. Harry had been so mad at Dumbledore. He had lost his only means of the Dursley's treating him somewhat civil. They know knew Sirius wouldn't burst in on them and turn them into bats if Harry wasn't happy. Breakfast was finished quickly, and Harry rushed back upstairs to send off Hedwig with pleas for escape, or at least food. After she had flown off happily, Harry sighed. There was absolutely nothing to do. His mind always drifted into unpleasant thoughts whenever this happened. He had finished all his homework for the entire summer because of it. Harry went back downstairs and out the door.

Across the street, a large moving van was parked outside Number 20. The green Berkely Bros. Moving Inc. van was being unloaded by strong-looking men in green vests. A nice-looking woman with brown curly hair was directing the men and telling them off for not being careful enough with her couch. A tall man with black hair came out and started to talk to the head of the moving project, signing various forms. Almost two seconds after Harry was first greeted with this view, Aunt Petunia gave a faint cry behind him and pulled him back into the house.

"You're not to go near our new neighbors! Use the back door for heaven's sake!"

_Of course,_ thought Harry. The Dursley's wouldn't want him ruining their reputation before they even met the new neighbors. Indeed, his relations would probably keep him out of sight of these new people until he was gone at school. He traipsed back upstairs and watched out of the window in his cousin's bedroom as the Dursley's brought over a bunt cake and greeted the new family.

It was apparent over the next few days that Dudley had particularly taken on with their new neighbors. The youngest daughter, Laura, turned out to be their age, and he was quite smitten with her. She had been over for tea twice, and although Harry never approached her, she looked alright for a Muggle. She had curly hair like her mother's and pretty hazel eyes. Dudley was not the only one taken by her however. Aunt Petunia absolutely fawned over her.

"Oh, my dear, your hair looks absolutely lovely today. How is your mother? I see that your father has his own convertible! And what school will you be attending then, dear? It went on and on. Laura just answered all of her questions politely.

"So Laura, you moved here from Ireland? And how are the Irish these days?"

Laura sighed and looked at the clock while she answered. Harry was distracted from spying on this conversation when he heard a rustling upstairs in his bedroom. He stomped up the stairs as loudly as he could, and he heard Aunt Petunia say in a slightly strained voice,

"Oh no, dear, that's just my nephew who lives here with us. Quite unstable in the head, if you know what I mean."

Harry opened his bedroom door to find that Hedwig had returned, along with Errol and Pigwidgeon. Errol contained a large package of food from Mrs. Weasley and Hermione had put in a box of sweets as well. Harry's suspicions that they were all together without him were confirmed. Pig had brought a package from Ron, Fred and George. This surprised Harry, who immediately went for the letter attached.

Harry,

Fred and George are letting me work and The Weasley's Wizard Wheezes over the summer. It's really doing well. And I finally have some money, right? I'll see you before the summer is over, promise! We'll get you out of there soon mate.

Ron

p.s. You should have some fun with these.

The box contained several tasty looking treats that Harry wasn't sure he wanted to try. Last year, the Weasley twins had tested a whole bunch of prototypes out on the residents of Gryffindor Tower. Canary Creams had been a particular favorite, and the whole of the Tower had been bursting into feather for a week. The package from Mrs. Weasley was more promising. It contained several meat pies, and Hermione and had thrown in a package of chocolate frogs. At least he wouldn't starve for three more weeks. Hedwig nipped him on the finger and he took her over to her cage. Errol was lying on the bed, unconscious. Harry chuckled. Pigwidgeon whistled shrilly, and Harry had to give him an owl treat so he would shut up. Too late however.

"Boy! Get down here."

Uncle Vernon was in the kitchen, and he had heard the trill. When Harry entered the room, Uncle Vernon puffed himself up to his full substantial height.

"You will be on your best behavior tonight boy. Dudley has invited Miss Hanley over for dinner, and I don't want any funny business going on. You will remain in your bedroom and,"

"Pretend like I don't exist," said Harry, reminiscent of the summer before his second year. He had had to pretend not to exist then as well. Although the fact that Dobby the house elf had appeared in his room and then dropped the pudding all over the kitchen hadn't helped.

"Exactly. And if I hear one bump…."

Harry rolled his eyes and then ducked as Uncle Vernon aimed a swat at his head. He ran out of the kitchen, and almost ran into Laura Hanley in the hallway, finally escaping afternoon tea.

"Sorry," he muttered, and ducked past her.

"What, you're not going to introduce yourself?" she asked politely.

He stopped and stared at her. She looked at him quizzically.

"Harry Potter, nice to meet you," he said, extending his hand.

Harry was grateful that she was a Muggle. Her eyes didn't flick to his forehead at the sound of his name, nor did she start or stand speechless like the countless other wizards and witches he had met. She smiled and shook his hand.

"Laura Hanley. Nice to know you aren't insane," she chuckled, like she had made a joke.

"Right then. Bye." He turned and raced up the stairs, fearing Dudley would catch him shaking his new interest's hand. He did however, watch from Dudley's window as she crossed the street.

The evening passed without event. Harry, full of meat pie, hadn't cared when he realized that no dinner was coming his way. Instead, he started to reread _Quidditch Through the Ages_ for about the tenth time. Occasionally, a burst of laughter would sound from the dining room, and Harry would start at the sudden noise. Around 8 o'clock, he couldn't stand it any longer. He snuck down the stairs as quietly as he could, and listened in on the conversation from the kitchen.

"And he's going to be the best in the country, aren't you Dudley?"

They seemed to be on the topic of Dudley becoming a boxing champion.

"Bested that fella from Jenkins' in about two blows," said Dudley proudly.

"How fascinating," Laura said, in a thoroughly unconvincing tone. "If you'll just excuse me for a moment, I'll be right back."

Harry started. A chair scraped and footsteps grew louder as she made her way to the kitchen. He debated hiding behind the refrigerator, but there was nothing for it. She came into the kitchen a second later, and he had barely moved a step.

"Oh!" she gasped, and jumped. "You scared me."

He grinned. "Obviously."

"Why aren't you eating with us?" she whispered, not wanting to be overheard.

"Dudders wouldn't want me to intrude on his territory. He is probably the worst relative to be landed with in the world," Harry replied. Although he immediately thought of someone else he wouldn't want to be related to.

"I am so sorry for you. He's an absolute prat, how can you stand him?"

It was Harry's turn to feel surprised.

"You don't, I mean……." he started sheepishly.

"Absolutely not. Only reason I'm here is because my mum wants me to be nice to the Muggle neighbors. She simply would not let me say no to dinner," she blushed.

"Ha! Then it's me who should feel sorry for you. Wait….you're a witch?" Harry felt shocked by this turn of events.

"We moved here from Ireland. My grand-uncle, more like my grandpa really, wanted us closer to him. Wanted us under his watch now that You-Know-Who is back……."

She looked warily around her as if Voldemort would jump out from behind the toaster.

"You mean Voldemort? He's been back for 'round more than a year actually. I would know," Harry said coolly. She flinched at the sound of the name, but her look of unease vanished.

"You don't have to snap at me. I read a whole load of that junk in the Daily Prophet last year and it was completely rubbish. My grand-uncles' believed you from the moment you came out of that maze," her eyes widened, and she hastily looked away.

"How'd you know about that? There was nothing in the paper about…." Harry started harshly.

There was a scraping noise and Dudley's voice sounded jovially from the dining room.

"Laura, you didn't get lost did you?"

But Laura was not paying attention. She was looking at Harry, and she quietly said,

"Well, I suppose he won't mind you knowing. I mean you're….well…my grand-uncle is Albus Dumbledore."

"Profess…" Harry stammered, as Dudley walked into the kitchen. There was a very awkward silence.

"I see you've met my delinquent cousin, Laura," Dudley said in a strained voice.

"And she's certainly met mine," Harry shot back.

"I'm warning you, Potty. Dad said you had to stay upstairs."

"What are you going to do, Duddy-kins? Make me? Or call for your mommy?" Harry felt anger rising in him.

He wished that Laura was not in the room. No one from the wizarding world had actually witnessed first hand what he was treated like at home, save for the Weasley's.

Dudley took a step forward and spoke,

"You can't do anything outside school, Potty. There's no one here to stop me knocking you out cold like you deserve. Not even that maniac godfather of yours. Went and got himself blown up too, didn't he? Just like your…"

He didn't get a chance to finish. Harry lunged at him and punched him as hard as he could. Dudley stumbled back and mumbled, "You'll pay for that one, Potter."

Laura backed hastily into the counter and said quickly,

"Dudley, come on, let's just go back. Your mum said he was insane, c'mon!"

But it was no use. Dudley was advancing on Harry, and sixteen year's worth of pent-up anger inside Harry was fighting to get loose. Insulting Sirius had been the last straw. He rushed at him and caught him in the abdomen and head, while in turn being walloped in the stomach. The air whooshed out of his lungs, but his adrenaline was pumping. He rained down upon Dudley such wrath that his cousin was taken quite off guard. He managed to sock Harry as hard as he could in the side of the head however, and Harry fell sideways, tiny lights dancing in his eyes. He heard Laura faintly yelling,

"C'mon Dudley! Stop! Stop it!"

There was more scraping of chairs in the dining room, and Aunt Petunia burst into the kitchen. Dudley was forming a black eye, and was holding his stomach as he advanced on Harry.

"Dudley, darling! What's wrong?" she squeaked, apparently not noticing Harry lying on the floor, trying to make the lights stop dancing in his head. She saw his bruised eye and wailed, "Vernon, Vernon! Dudley's been attacked! Oh Dudders!" And she threw herself on him. Harry grinned at the look on Laura's face. She was trying hard not to laugh. Then Uncle Vernon's considerable bulk filled the doorway, and his smile vanished.

"BOY!" he yelled. The veins in his temple were throbbing, and his face had turned purple. Uncle Vernon marched over and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt, practically dragging him out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Only a minute later, Harry was locked in his bedroom, feeling as miserable as ever, and his head still feeling woozy. Hedwig was out hunting, Errol and Pig had left, and Harry was just as alone as before.

But the information that Dumbledore was moving his family in next to Harry, one of the safest places he knew, was disconcerting. He hoped Laura would have to courage to approach him again, without thinking she would get him into even more trouble.

The next few weeks passed without event, save for Ron and Hermione's responses to the information that Laura was Dumbledore's grand-niece.

"Oh Harry, that's really serious! I wonder what's happened, they never tell us anything here…." was Hermione's.

"Well, I don't see what that means mate. At least there's a wizard family near you now though. We're still trying to get you out of there!" was Ron's.

Harry felt only slightly reassured. There was only a week left until September the first anyway.

That night Harry walked his usual rounds of the neighborhood. He did this almost every night, as it helped him think, and mostly to cool down his temper. Around eight thirty the sky was nearly pitch-black, and Harry was rounding Magnolia Crescent for the third time. It had only been two years since he had first felt his godfather's eyes on him, from behind that garage over there. And here was where he fell, and where the Knight Bus had picked him up. Five more minutes and he came up to the park where he had sat on a swing just moments before he had been attacked by two dementors just last year. If he had known that his godfather was going to die then, oh how he would have acted differently. Someone else was occupying the swing tonight however. Laura was looking off into the darkness, her eyes unfocused. The swing rocked back and forth slightly. Harry had misgivings about startling her, as she seemed very jumpy. But he hadn't actually talked to anyone from his own world face to face for the whole summer, and loneliness got the better of him. He walked up next to her, feeling nervous. She didn't notice.

"Laura," he said.

She did, indeed, jump. Giving a startled cry, she fell backwards out of the swing onto her butt.

She looked up at him.

"Sorry," he said quickly, offering her his hand.

She shifted and got her legs out of the swing, then grabbed his hand and almost pulled him over helping her stand up.

"Quite all right. I really have to stop jumping all the time. It's my brother's fault. When I was little he would jump out at me all the time and scare me out of my wits. Now I start at every little thing……" She trailed off, absentmindedly rubbing her bottom. Then they stood in a very uncomfortable silence. She looked around as if she had just noticed where she was, and then peered behind him, as if looking for something.

"Dudders' nowhere around, is he?"

"No, he's at home."

"Thank God. Best thing to happen to me all night," she laughed. "I'm SO sick of him following me everywhere. I told mum about it, but she doesn't care. If he doesn't stop I don't care whether he is a boxing champion I'm going to get my brother to knock his lights out."

There was another silence.

"Listen, Dumbledore's your grand-uncle right? Has he talked to you this summer? Because I haven't heard anything at all since June and frankly, I'm going a little crazy," Harry asked her what he had been wanting to since he had found out she was a witch.

"What's there to hear about?" she asked quizzically. Harry just stared at her.

"About Voldemort of course," he ignored her flinching and went on. "I mean, he's moved your family here for a reason hasn't he? Something must have happened."

"No, nothing's happened. I've been getting the Prophet. There's nothing in there. And he just told us he wanted us to move where we would be safe, he didn't explain it."

Harry found this news troubling. What she meant was that Dumbledore hadn't said anything to her is all. Probably didn't want the family to know anything, as he they would obviously be in contact with Harry. He sighed with frustration. Dumbledore was once again keeping him in the dark. He had thought that because of recent events he would be the one best informed of everything. _I am the one who has to kill him eventually, why can't they just keep me posted?_ he thought. Meanwhile Laura checked her watch.

"I should go, Harry. My dad says he doesn't want me out to late. He seems to think that despite things this neighborhood is just as unsafe as all the others."

"Oh okay. You don't mind if I come with do you?"

"No. I mean, as long as you don't turn insane on me or something." They laughed.

Halfway down Wisteria walk, however, Harry thought that her dad probably was right. It was now pitch-black and only the crickets were making any sound. People's windows were firmly shut despite the warm temperature, and their drapes were drawn. There wasn't a breath of air moving within a mile. However safe he was when he was at home, Harry still felt jumpy. Laura's hand was clenching and unclenching, and he realized she probably was wishing she had her wand. He heartily agreed. These days, he always felt uncomfortable without his wand in his pocket.

When they heard a door open behind them, they both jumped and turned around. Laura grabbed his sleeve. An old lady came out of her house and turned on her sprinkler. Harry let out his breath, not realizing he was holding it.

"Let's just move a little faster, ok?"

Laura nodded and turned a little red, letting go of him immediately. When they were on the front stoop of Number 20, she stopped.

"Thanks Harry. I don't think I would have fancied walking by myself. It's so eerie out."

"Yeah, especially eerie when that old lady came out to water her lawn," he grinned. She grinned back.

"So, you want to meet me at the park tomorrow at noon or something? I'll bring my brother. He wants to meet you."

"Uh, ok." Harry said, and he felt relieved. Maybe her brother would know something about Voldemort. And he hadn't thought he would see her again. She turned her back on him and reached for the handle.

"Laura?"

She turned back. "Yeah?"

"Listen, where are you going to school this year? I mean…"

"Oh, gramps wants me to come to Hogwarts. Although I don't know if I will. It seems a bit late for me to be starting at a new school, even if he is the Headmaster. And I won't know any…" she stopped short.

Harry couldn't stop laughing. She had just called Professor Dumbledore 'gramps.'

"What? It's not funny! I'll have to make all new friends and…" she said.

"Nothing," he said quickly, trying to stop.

"Then why are you laughing?" she said angrily.

"It's just, Professor Dumbledore…you called him…" he started up again.

"Oh, yeah I suppose that does sound funny. He just insists that that's what I call him," she said. Harry's laughter was cut short when the door opened behind her. Laura's dad looked at the two of them.

"I thought I heard something out here."

"Oh, hi dad. This is Harry Potter, he lives across the street."

"Of course," Laura's dad extended his hand, "Nice to finally meet you Mr. Potter." They shook hands roughly, and Harry was finally quite aware of his situation. He was out on the dimly lighted stoop with this man's daughter.

"Well, Laura and I were just talking about Hogwarts Mr. Hanley. It's nice to meet you. But I think I should head back now," he said. Mr. Hanley gave him an appraising look and then went into the house.

"'Bye then," Laura said.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."


	2. One Week Left

Chapter Two: One week Left

After a lunch of chocolate frogs, Harry found himself standing in front of his mirror. He could scarcely recognize himself, to tell the truth. He had grown about two inches in the space of a month, and he wondered vaguely if Ron would be surprised that he didn't have to look down at the top of his head anymore. And Harry was no longer skinny as a toothpick either. He hadn't had to deal with starvation in about a year, and he had filled out. But Harry was mostly shocked at the change in his face. He had been healthy looking about two months back, and now he was quite the opposite. Lack of sleep was the main cause. Harry kept having awful nightmares about the Department of Mysteries. About whispering veils and Bellatrix Lestrange. Her harsh triumphant laughter sometimes haunted him during the day as well.

Despite Dumbledore's reassurances at the end of the school year, Harry couldn't stop thinking about Sirius's death. And that he could have prevented it. In fact, Harry wasn't quite sure that Sirius was dead at all. Some part of him still hoped that the veil didn't kill anyone at all, but they just mysteriously stayed behind it and couldn't come back without help. That dream in particular had revisited Harry many times. Inside, Harry felt a huge gaping hole. It was the place where Sirius had been, and wasn't anymore. Hedwig hooted in her cage and startled him out of his reverie. He let her out, and then looked at his bedside clock. Quarter to twelve. Harry sighed and traipsed downstairs. Dudley was in the living room, watching the television. Uncle Vernon was still reading the newspaper from this morning, and Aunt Petunia was peering through the curtains at the Hanley house. Harry snuck past them into the kitchen. As he opened the back door, Dudley came striding into the room.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Out," Harry said, and shut the door firmly in his face.

The late July weather was sticky and hot. By the time Harry reached the park and had doubled back to make sure Dudley wasn't following him, he was late. Laura and her older brother were already on the swings.

"Oy," Harry called.

Laura jumped off and walked over to him.

"Hello Harry. This is my brother Nick. Nick, Harry Potter."

Nick, a burly eighteen year old, looked Harry up and down and then said, "Hullo Harry." Laura rummaged in her back pocket and emerged with a clipping of a newspaper.

"I thought you might like to see this. It's from today's Prophet, I don't know whether you get it or not seeing as…." She trailed off and handed him the clipping. Harry read it:

Minister of Magic Missing

Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, has gone missing. Late last night around eleven o'clock Mrs. Fudge was reported to have notified one Kingsley Shacklebolt, Auror for the Ministry of Magic, of him not returning from the office. Immediately he roused his fellow Aurors and a search was set up. This morning, however, there was no trace of him. "We searched everywhere he could be. There was no sign of struggle in his office or home. It's possible that he has simply left the country, but of course we will continue our search day and night," says Shacklebolt. In the meantime, a new Ministry head will take Fudge's place and the people are urged not to panic. The situation is completely under control. For more information on this article, please turn to page five.

Harry gaped. "They got Fudge."

"No way. He's just ran away or something stupid like that. I mean…." Nick stammered.

"Well, why else would he leave? Unless someone forced him to…"

Laura was shaking her head. "No way, Harry. Fudge is too well protected. I mean, you can't just walk into the Ministry of Magic and abduct the Minister."

"Must have ambushed him or something then. This is really serious. People are going to panic."

"Well, there really isn't much we can do about it. Unless you want to launch a full-scale rescue mission from the comfort of our own homes," Laura said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I know," Harry said defensively. "Mind if I keep this?"

"Not at all."

"And, I really should go…"

"Go already?" Laura said.

"Yeah, my friends Ron and Herm…."

"I'm sure if they're wizards they'll know about it," Nick commented.

He suddenly got an evil look in his eye. Harry was unnerved.

"Let's go do something," he said with a grin reminiscent of the Weasley twins.

"What, exactly?" Laura mildly stated.

"Hijack, I mean, commandeer a car."

"You've got to be kidding," Harry said.

"No I'm not. Besides, they're Muggles. They won't mind."

"Seriously Nick. That'd get us into trouble with their police-men. Not to mention mom."

Harry smirked at her comment.

"Why can't we just go for a ride or something?" She said.

"That's kid stuff. If that's what you're doing, count me out," Nick said.

"Well, that _is_ what we're doing. So bug off. And if you even TRY and hijack a muggle car I'll tell mum," she scolded.

"Baby," he called as he hurried off.

"Go for a ride?" Harry asked.

"You know, on a bike?"

"Oh. Yeah." Harry looked into the distance.

"Don't tell me you've never ridden a bike before!" Laura said, astonished.

"Once or twice. I've had a go on Dudley's bike before but I'm pretty bad at it."

"Well you can use Nick's bike then. Come on."

And without another word she led the way off towards her house.

Two hours later, it was sticky and hot, and Harry and Laura were taking a break. Harry was hot and sweaty, but he felt really happy for the first time the whole summer. Despite his failings at first, he really did learn how to ride a bike, and they had been riding along a local bike path at breakneck speeds. Laura was sitting on the bench next to him, just as exhausted as he was, drinking from her water bottle.

"I think you have the just of it now," she commented, to which they both started laughing. He had been way ahead of her for the last fifteen minutes.

"You're just rusty."

"True. I haven't been on a bike for about a year."

When they had finally caught their breath, he decided to ask her some questions.

"So, you don't know if you're coming to Hogwarts or not?" he ventured.

"Yeah. It's going to be hard. Nick's already graduated and so has my sister Betty. I'll have to make all new friends and everything."

"I think you should come. You'll meet loads of new people at Hogwarts. My friends Ron and Hermione will really like you."

She smiled and looked at him. "You think so?"

He nodded, but she still wasn't convinced.

"My mom thinks I should attend Beauxbatons. She went there as a girl, and I've always wanted to go to France…."

"I've had experience with the Beauxbatons kids. They're kind of stuck up. Just come to Hogwarts. There's plenty of Irish kids there. Like my friend Seamus Finnagan."

"You know Seamus!"

"Yeah…..we're in the same year," he said, remembering Seamus's lack of faith in him last year.

"Woah. That's crazy! I've known him since…..well, we grew up together. I haven't seen him for five years, since he moved here. But he's written to me. Funny he never mentioned you," she queried.

"See, you'll have friends. Loads of them."

She sighed audibly. "Oh alright. You and gramps win. I'll go to Hogwarts this year."

Harry burst out laughing again. No matter how many times she said 'gramps'…….

"Oh grow up Harry," she said.

It was ten o'clock when they finally got back to Privet Drive. Laura had surprised him when the bike path ended in a small town, and she bought them dinner at the local pub.

"I ended up here on my ride three days ago with Dudley. He wanted to turn right back, so I didn't have time to investigate."

Needless to say, Harry thought she had been planning their little adventure. Which he didn't mind in the least. He had had more fun in today than the rest of his summer put together.

The night air chilled their skin as they made sure Dudley was no where in sight, then pedaled up her driveway. Bikes safety stowed in the garage, Laura turned to him and said,

"Thanks for convincing me to go to Hogwarts."

Surprised by this statement Harry just said, "Sure."

"No really. I was on the verge anyway. It's just I'm usually so indecisive about these things."

"Really…..I imagined you as the type that would see what she wants, and then gets it."

"I'm not sure if that was a complement or not, but ok. See you around Harry."

She flashed a smile at him then turned and went in the house.

Harry was tiptoeing in the back door to number eight when he heard a crashing noise coming down the stairs. All the lights were out, and Harry dived into the dining room and crawled under the table. Sure enough, his uncle came bursting into the kitchen seconds later. Harry stopped breathing. He knew if he was caught he was in serious trouble. He made a break for it, and walked swiftly and silently through the living room and up the stairs into his bedroom. He closed the door, and dived into his closet when he heard his uncle coming back up the stairs. His heart stopped when his bedroom door opened and he lights flicked on.

Uncle Vernon muttered a curse under his breath then turned off the lights and went back into his own bedroom. It took quite a while for Harry's heart rate to return to normal as he came out of the closet, waited what seemed like forever until he heard snores in his aunt and uncle's bedroom, then changed into his pajamas.

Harry crawled into bed. But he couldn't sleep. It was 11:15 already. Suddenly he remembered what day it was. July 30th. In forty-five minutes he would be sixteen. And just twenty-four hours after that, It would be September 1st, and he would be on his way to Hogwarts.


End file.
